Use Your Imagination
by GirlsLoveWritingStoriesOfLove
Summary: A man of 21 years old who is sick. He dreams things and make it happen. HOW? you have to find out. First Story! Sorry guys I delete for a second the chapter two and edit it because I realize my inglish in the chapter two was horrible. So I edit it hope you like it now ;)
1. How all started?

**First Chapter**/_ Please don't be rude thanks/ Please tell me what you think about this first chapter/ Tell me what I did wrong to fix it/ If you want to know of what is this story about the next chapter will tell you more/ Please review/ this is like a little part of the story :) tell me if you like it to keep it going :) Take care _

* * *

**Zack Martin POV**

*tapping on the keyboard*

Hi my name is Zack Martin, I'm a Mental person, I have problems, I think I have supernatural imagination.

I imagine things or dream things and does thing that I imagine or dream, Happen in real life. (without wanting to do it)

I make it happen...

Is crazy I know, but some how, It happen, it happen to me.

(the others) The outside people, think that I'm crazy, That nobody can do what I do with my imagination with my mind.

They think I'm a sick men, and it hard and sad when all the people look at you or treat you like a sick man.

But I even know who am I.

Who am I?

I'm in a Mental Hospital.

Why?

It all started like this...In a Car Accident.

* * *

1 year ago..

"Maya I will arrived your home,as fast as possible I promise Calm down" I said. I was talking over the cellphone with Maya and driving at the same time, it was already night.

"you always forgot our anniversary Zack! I hope you bought me a gift" I hear her yelling at me over the phone.

"I never forget the gift Maya I love you bye" I said in calmy tone and she hung up.

This is our second anniversary, and I forgot that today was our anniversary,That's why she was yelling at me, and That's why I was driving fast to arrived to her house and I was trying not to be late. I was going to take her to the most expensive restaurant of Las Vegas.

I stop the car because the traffic lights were red. Other car hit my car and pull me on the opposite side of the traffic, and then other car hit me and I was now unconscious.

Other people call 911 and they took me to the hospital. I was pretty bad, They took my wallet and my personal things and Call my Parents and my girlfriend Maya.

Even when I was unconscious I could hear the people.

But then my heart was pounding slow. I hear the people yelling at the doctor to bring me back to live.

* * *

But then I open my eyes and Found My self in other place.

I hear a women said "I will help you Zack" she looked blurry, I can't almost see her. But I could tell she has Black hair.

* * *

I close my eyes again and I found my self in the hospital.

"Zack... Zack" It sound like the voice of my brother. I open my eyes and he yelled happily "Zack! you are okay!" and I asked confused.

"where am I?" I asked weakly.

"In Las Vegas hospital you had a car accident" Maya said crying.

"I am okay baby don't cry" I said to her.

"You are?" My brother asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked a bit worried.

* * *

**It will get more interesting ;) Please review thanks **


	2. Dreaming with a women with Black hair

**Chapter 2**

Dreaming with a girl of Black hair and red lips...

* * *

**Zack POV**

*tapping on the keyboard of the computer*

When I ask why? to my brother, I close my eyes again and fall asleep entirely.

I was like transporting myself to other world.

* * *

I found My self in a (countryside) In the grass, in my left was a giant tree, All looked blurred, But I could tell it was morning.

I look at the view of the countryside ,still sat on the grass, While I was looking around I found a Women, a young women spinning around with a Yellow short dress with red Flowers (Pucker for fun dress), I could tell she was smiling, and Looking at the sky, her hair was black.

She stop spinning around and look at me with a smile, her lips were red.

Even when it all looked blurred I could tell all those things that I saw of her. But still I cannot see her face well, so I can't tell who it was.

I was so confused at that moment. This is the second time I saw her.

I was about to stand up.

But I close my eyes and found my self again on the hospital.

* * *

People were checking me till I wake up in a jump.

I could hear Maya crying. Then I saw my brother and I asked " What Happen?"

" You pass out for a moment" My brother said.

"Were is Mom?"

"She is calling the doctor, but I think I woke up you before he could come" Cody said.

After a minutes my mom reach my room and came to where I was and hug me tight "Oh my baby are you okay?"

"yeah I think, Can we go now?" I ask her with Puppy eyes.

"hmm the doctor will check you out, and if you are okay we could leave" She said.

I nod my head like ( I understand) and the doctor came to me with a medicine.

"Here you go Zack, take this medicine when ever you fill pain in your back and take this pills every 3 hours, hope you get better" The doctor said while he was giving me the pills and the medicine. I try to stood up from the stretcher but I could not "Why can't I stand up?" I asked worried.

"Well is because... For your back, You can stand up and walk but it will only hurt you" The doctor said while he was leaving the room.

"What happen to my Back?" I asked more worried.

"The doctor said that you had a cut on your back. was small, not much, but you have to take care of your back anyway" My mom said.

" okay...Mom, Cody can you help stand up?" I asked to them and they help me stand up while Maya stood there just watching me.

They put me in a wheelchair, I was in pajamas. Then they take me to the car and sit me I was in pain now so I took the medicine and drink it.

I thought my mom was coming with me but she said "Honey I'm sorry, my job is waiting for me and I need to go again to boston, Cody and Maya will take care of you okay?"

"Okay mom I love you"

"I love you too my little man" she said, and she kiss me on the check and leave.

Maya, I and Cody were on the car.

"Well where we going?" Cody asked.

"Maya's house?" I asked weakly. Maya kiss me on the check and said "Okay, Cody, Zack will stay with me"

Cody drive at Maya's house and I stay there for a couple of days, sleeping on the couch. Taking the pills every day, and every three hours.

And I felt dumb, stupid I could not even talk well, I was acting like a child and Maya was getting angry for that.

2 weeks later...

I could not put my clothes on all by my self so I always used a Blue shirt and pajamas pants. And every single day I dream about this girl that I could never see her face. This girl of black hair and red lips. In my dreams she was like always smiling at me.

So I started to close my eyes and dream about her and without noticing I was talking to with her in my dreams saying "who you are? Why I see you?" at loud every night and Maya could hear me, every night saying that. I think I was making her crazy, Because when I said does things she wake up me and asked "What are you talking about Zack? I'm confused"

She was with wide eyes I only look at her " A women, that I saw on my dreams, Maya, she always with me and I don't know why, I close my eyes and found my self in a different place but with her I could not tell who she is, because all the time she look bored, I need to know who she is, and why she's always with me"

Maya just yelled "Zack is only a dream! I need you to stop talking at night asleep! I don't sleep because of you! My mom and I are trying to help you but we can't anymore! You are like a child!"

"I'm sorry..." I only said. "I'm sorry Zack, you have to leave... I can't take care of you all my life, You even talk to me, You talk to your self and your imaginary Girlfriend ,and that's just insane"

"Maya I'm sorry for not give you, your gift of anniversary, I lost it on the car accident" I said to her. while I stood up from the couch, I could walk but always hurt my back. She was walking to the front door and I was chasing her she open the door to me to leave but I kiss her and pull her away and said "I'm sorry... for be a burden to you all" I said while I was walking out side and she sigh and close the door.

Now I was on my own, without money, only with my cellphone.

It was at night so I don't call nobody and I just walk.

Few days later... I call my brother who lives in boston and asked if he could take me home.. he said yes and a day later he arrived to where I was in a gas station.

I look at him, smile, and walk over to him "Hey! Cody! Cody! I'm here"I yelled happily to see him.

"yeah I know you are here Zack" he said and I hug him. "why you are wearing pajamas?" my brother asked.

"this is my only clothes, everybody thought that I was a sick man and they give me money! look! strange people gave me money!" I said holding 35 bucks on my hand.

My brother looked confused but asked "where have you been staying does days at maya's?"

I look down and said "Maya is not my girlfriend anymore, she could not take care of me anymore, And she trow me out of her house"

"I'm sorry man but where have you been staying, this couple of days?" My brother asked worried.

"in motels, I got to tell you so much things Cody" I said changing the subject.

And exited while we were walking to where is the car. We reach the car and we rode on it and my bother turn on the car and started to drive.

"I got this strange dreams Cody, and all about a Women with black hair and red lips. I could tell she is beautiful..." I said and my brother was only listening to what I was saying.

"And I need to find her Cody..." I said looking at my brother.

My brother just laugh and said "Zack that was only a dream, you will never find her"

"She is the girl of my dreams and I think she is real and alive in some place I only need to find her" I said with hope on my eyes.

My brother looked curious and a little worried and he ask me "Zack you have been change, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I mean I got nothing, I just lose my girlfriend, and my dad"

My dad die in a car accident two years ago. That is worst thing it could ever happen to me.

"Zack I'm sorry but is part of life, I know you miss him and I miss him too, but we have to get over it" Cody said.

"Yeah you still have Bailey don't you?"

"yeah she is in Boston living with me" He said and then I close my eyes again.

I found my self in a Mental Hospital?

I was laying on a bed, Then someone open the door of the room, and was the women with Black hair.

She always looked blurred so I could not tell who it was.

Anyway, she walk over to me and said "I will get you out of here, you are not insane" and she touch my hand.

I felt relived.

Who is this women? now I really need to find her I don't know why? But I need to find her I know she is real.

and If I don't find her, I will be questioning myself, all my life.

Then I hear my brother voice saying "Zack!" and I close my eyes in this world and open it on the real one.

"Zack what happen?" My brother asked.

"I don't know, I saw her again Cody..." I said chuckling.

"Okay... Zack, Maya text me saying that you are sick and you have Mental problems, That I can't let you be alone?" Cody said reading the text that Maya sent it to Cody.

"jealous" I said between teeth.

"What?"

"She is just jealous Cody I'm fine and not sick" I said.

He don't said anything he just drive.

After hours of driving we finally arrived to a Motel.

We spend the night on the Motel and I dream again about the women with Black hair and started to talk again, with my self asking. Who she is?

Cody noticed that I was talking in my dream at loud.

And the other day I found my self in a Mental Hospital.

"Cody...why you brought me here? " I asked.

"You are sick, insane Zack, This is not you, you never talk with your self ever,you said that you need to find this Women that you see on your dreams, that just crazy" My brother said.

"Cody I am your brother...How can you do this to your brother, I mean putting me on a Mental hospital?"

"I'm sorry man but this is the best for you Mom agreed with me in everything"

"No you can't do this!" I yelled while two women's took me by my arms and take me.

My brother just look at me with no feelings on his face.

* * *

"This thing makes people crazy" I said while they put me on a white room cover all of white.

"Why I'm in this place? What I do wrong?!" I asked yelling.

Nobody was in the room, was like a nightmare now, so I lay down on the floor. And Close my eyes.

I transport again to the other world...

This time was at night, I was outside of the mental hospital, I look to see the Hospital once more. I couldn't belive that I was out. But was for one reason, was for Her (the women with Black hair) she was holding my hand, she said "don't look back" and I stop looking back, and I asked "Who are you?" she don't said anything, I keep repeating the question and she didn't answer.

I close my eyes in this world and open my eyes in the real one.

The two women's were on my room now, they took me by the arm and they put me in other room.

In this room was a normal bed, a window and a bathroom. while I was looking at the room, One of the women's said "Take some sleep kid, and don't hurt yourself" while she was closing the door.

I did what she told me to do and I lay down on the bed. My back truly hurt. I forgot my medicine in Maya's house. So I check out the nightstand, that was on my left side of the bed, and I found a medicine with pills in it. I took the medicine and read what are the rules are and of what it could help me this medicine.

The medicine said that is for the pain.

So I took it and drink it.

Everyday that I was in that Mental Hospital, every morning they put me two injections on my back.

I ask what is that for? and They don't tell me anything.

Then they put me on a room and they gave me a paper and a few colors to paint, nothing more.

When I finish my art they took the paper and check it.

* * *

**One year** **later.**.. *Stop tapping on the keyboard of the computer *

**Zack POV**

The same women said "take some sleep kid, and don't hurt your self" all the nights she said that.

Again my back hurt more, has been a year now and my back still hurting.

So I was about to take the medicine again, But someone open the door, before I could take them...

The lights were off so I only could see her for the lights of outside.

Was the women with Black hair and red lips just like the women that I saw on my dreams... She is REAL!

She walk over to me and said "I will get you out of here you are not insane" and she touch my hand...this time I was NOT dreaming.

* * *

**Hey! guys this is the second Chapter Please review so I keep up this story, tell me what you think :) thanks ;)**

**Is a little confused this chapter, But the next chapters will answer all your questions :)**

**Of:**

**Why he is dreaming all does things?**

**It really was the accident? That make him like this?**

**If he sick or not?**

**I will answer you in the next chapter.. Take Care everyone! :)**

**Has you know I publish this chapter before, but I do not read it before, and I delete the chapter so I could edit it all by my self again lol.**

**I think now is better my english . Review thanks bye :)**


End file.
